Oregon Trail Adventure
by gxalexisrhodes
Summary: My friend & I came up with this idea. Sigfried und Jaden are YuGiOh Characters. The rest are real people. This is the first part of the story.


She stretched as she hopped out of bed to dress and back for their road trip. She sneaked a glance back at the bed and tilted her head, it was empty. "Sigfried?" She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen through a long hallway, checking all the rooms along the way.

"Hallo." He gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, kissing him back with a bit more force.

"Ja, I am excited." He replied, "Get dressed, I will meet you outside." She smiled and nodded, giving him another kiss before making her way back down the long hallway to the bedroom. She changed into a thigh length white-cream dress and put on her favorite heels. She knew she should not be wearing heels since she was going to be the driver, but she could not resist, she had to wear them everywhere. Sigfried was leaning against the side of the wagon having a conversation with Jaden. She was about to greet him when she felt someone tackle her causing her to slightly lose her balance and fall onto the ground.

"Oh, hey!" She stood up when the person had gotten off of her and brushed her dress, smiling. "Hallo Cindy!" Cindy flashed her a broad smile.

"Hey. Are you excited?" Cindy asked, glancing over at Jaden every few moments.

"Ja! Of course! I-"

"Engel, call Adam, bitte." Sigfried called to her, he sighed as his impatience grew. Adam was late, as always. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her cellular phone from her pocket, finding Adam's name on her contact list and calling. The phone rang and rang until it went to his voice mail.

"He is not answering." She frowned, putting it back in her purse, "I am sure he will be here soon… He always makes it eventually, ja?" Sigfried gave her a slight nod and went back to talking with Jaden. She returned her attention to Cindy. They spoke about the usual topics, friends, gossip, their relationships. It seemed like hours when Sigfried spotted Adam strolling down the street. She rushed over to greet him with a hug before lightly hitting his arm. "You are late." She walked him back over to the car where everyone gathered in somewhat of a circle. The early May weather was perfect for a road trip and now that everyone was here she was more excited then ever. They all got into the wagon and set off into town to get started on their journey. The weather was nice and cool, they had plenty of food, a steady pace and everyone was in good health.

"I think we should be careful of how much we eat.." Sigfried tiled his head to lean it on her shoulder. She kissed his forehead and nodded.

"He is right… small, but adequate meals everyone… do not be greedy." They were about to start driving down the trail when one of Miranda's long-time friends stopped her. Miles Hendricks. He was a lone traveler, he had a hard time keeping friends and he did not care for relationships too much. They exchanged a hand shake and she told him about their road trip.

"Did you read the Missouri Republican today? Says some folk start for Oregon without carrying spare parts, not even an extra wagon axle. Must think they grow on trees! Hope they're lucky enough to find an abandoned wagon." She nodded and showed him their inventory, they had everything prepared for the trip. They bid good bye and they set off down the road. It was a smooth journey so far as the weather grew warmer and hotter, but everyone's health started to dwindle as their food supply ran low. They came upon the Kansas River Crossing and decided to have a look around. Miranda smiled as she got out of the car and skipped toward the river, the tall green grass brushing gently against her legs as she ran. Sigfried followed after her, smiling as he admired her every move. Jaden and Cindy remained by the car talking and taking photographs while Adam attempted to catch geese in a fit of boredom. The weather was hot and the air moist, she was glad she wore the dress instead of pants and a t-shirt as she had originally planned. She dipped her hand into the cold clear blue water and sighed, it felt good against her skin in such weather. Sigfried wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and stroked her neck, watching her soak her arms in the water. She playfully flicked some water off her hands at him and laughed as he recoiled.

"We should get back." She said after thirty minutes of relaxing by the river with Sigfried. He nodded, scooped her up bridal-style and brought her back to the wagon. Adam was fast asleep in the backseat of the wagon while Cin and Jaden got back in. She sighed, wrapping her arms around Sigfried's neck and kissing him while he put her in the driver's seat of the wagon. Her arms lingered around his neck for as long as he would allow until he got in on the opposite side of her. They went a few minutes up the road until they came upon a little town on the crossing. She pulled into the town and decided to set up trade since they were low on food.

"I will trade you one set of clothing for a wagon axle." A tall gangly man approached them.

"Nein…danke." Sigfried responded before Miranda got the chance to. They needed food, not clothing.

"I will trade you one wagon wheel for a wagon tongue." Another man approached them, this one shorter and more bulky.

"No, thank you.." Cindy replied this time. Another person looked their wagon over and shook his head, making a face. Miranda tilted her head and gave him a quizzical expression.

"I want food…" He said walking away.

"So do we…" She sighed, taking Sigfried's hand and leaning into him. She kicked a rock on the ground in frustration as people passed by, looking over the wagon and walking away.


End file.
